


V is for Vengeance (Vol. 2)

by DestinyFreeReally



Series: The California Spider Assassination Squad + Prequels [8]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kill Bill AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: The sequel of this series I promised forever ago. (bringing an assassin back from the dead is kind of hard, you guys)





	

     For days, she'd been getting plagued by too-real visions, glimpses at her past, probably haunting her for her crimes against humanity, and it isn't that she didn't  _want_ to see him - it was just so hard to breathe even thinking of him. Going to the unmarked grave felt right - felt necessary, after two days of  _feeling_ him around every corner, and knowing that was impossible.   
  
     She didn't say anything, just sat in the grass, silently, in front of the symbolic, blank headstone, as if to ask whatever higher power "why now?" It's been nearly a year since her awakening, and Veronica's gotten used to the feeling of waking up alone again. She killed his killers, she symbolically buried him. Veronica's more than accustomed to the grief, the absence; and she's even less envious of her comatose-self these days- so why now?  
  
     Approaching her back cautiously, he'd learned years ago not to sneak attack her. Logan didn't want to disturb her- to interrupt her, here, or in her new life. Without knowing her, without sharing her life for years, he never would have found her;  _never_ would have tracked her down. And catching her sitting pretzel-legged, mid-staring contest with a nameless headstone didn't seem like the place or the time but...  
  
     "So, you come here often?" Timing's never been his strong suit, though, so Logan went for it.   
  
     With a lightning quickness, Veronica was standing with her gun drawn, tears still halfway down her cheeks.   
  
     "Are you..." Veronica pulled her gun down, and fruitlessly gasped for breath. "How are you... here?"  
  
     Still unsure if she was being haunted, or hoaxed, or even just losing her fucking mind, Veronica eyed him nervously, warily. It... looked like Logan, aged Logan, maybe. Her would-be husband, the love of her life.   
  
     "It's me, Veronica." His voice broke over the syllables he hadn't been able to utter in nearly a decade, and instantaneously Veronica didn't care if she  _was_ being haunted.  Breaking one of her lifelong rules, Veronica dropped her gun clean away (it's bad for them! not to mention dangerous!) and closed the distance between them, crashing into him with a force that sent him off-balance momentarily.   
  
     "It  _is_ you," She whispered into his neck, losing track of who's sobs wracked vibrations through her chest. "It's really you."  
  
     Logan had always made a habit of holding her too closely, too tightly, and it wasn't a habit he was willing to break.  
  
     Kissing her, is like kissing life itself, it's like having the last decade of sad silence erased, it's like he never had to watch his father shoot her in the head at all.   
  
     "Wait, wait," Veronica pulled back, cheeks shining with fresh tears, more than he's ever seen on her face- and fought her feet back to the ground. "There's something you should know," Veronica braced herself for losing him again, for this all being a dream, for the way he was looking at her with adoration and relief to suddenly end. Unstrapping a knife from her thigh, she handed it to him- his knife- and watched him inhale to speak and promptly cut him off before he could. "I... about a year ago, I woke up... from, from what  _felt_ like being dead, I woke up from a coma and I... thought  _you_ were dead, aren't you? And I... I killed them all. I killed your father with that knife, I watched life leave his cold eyes, and... before that, I killed Dick and Duncan and Lilly. So before we-" Veronica struggled to speak over the lump in her throat, "You need to know that they're all dead- I killed them, and it's been a year, and I haven't even been sorry for a minute. I can't be sorry for them, not for them." Playing in her mind, her wedding day, their wedding day, and lives cut tragically short, was all the memory she needed.   
  
     "I know, actually," Logan sniffled, and smiled at her. And then it was his turn to explain. "I went to visit... you, last year. They used to let me go in, hold your hand... talk to you. I guess you never heard me?" Logan remembered holding her, cold and clammy, with only hospital beeps reminding him she was alive at all. "One day, I went in to see you, and they said you'd woken up," Swallowing a sob, he shook his head. "You'd woken up but you were gone,  _gone_ gone, nowhere to be  _found_ gone, so I knew you really were awake." Thumbing a tear off the edge of her chin, he smiled again. "When I found Wallace, he didn't have a way to contact you, he said you... you thought I was dead, that the last time he saw you, you were going after them, doing what I should-"  
  
     "He's your father, Logan. No matter everything else he was, nobody could've expected you to..." Blinking back burning tears, Veronica pressed her face to his chest- and he felt real, he felt alive... she could hear a heartbeat. "Wait, so you know- you know what I did- I still don't know how you're even... here," She choked on a dry sob.   
  
     A decade of heavy alcohol use, and Logan can still remember every second with crystal clarity; the waves of her hair smattered with blood, one of her teeth thrown ten feet away. Of course, he remembered the bullet that went through his hand and chest. He remembered waking up in a hospital, under somebody else's name, and the Marshall service wanting to help catch his almost-killers.   
  
      _"No need, officer," He'd ripped IV's out of his arms, sending the hospital on alerts and codes. "I didn't see a thing, and I have no enemies." He'd lied; he lied like his life depended on it- because it did. Letting his dad believe he was dead once had almost gotten them killed, and Logan remembered how his dad hated having to repeat himself. Small-town cops or even Federal Marshals, weren't going to be the match they thought they'd be against SS; against what was left of the California Spider. Being dead was the only option Logan had left, and dying without Veronica that time hurt more than the digit of his ring finger or the piece of his lung he'd lost to Lilly Kane's gun.  
  
_      Holding his hand up to Veronica, the left one, with only four and a half fingers- the Marshals figured he'd had his hands up when he was shot-   
  
     "That day, all I gave up was having to pay full price for a manicure. And a little bit of a lung," He conceded. "And you. I thought I lost you." Kissing her hair, the memory of his father standing over her lost a little color in his head.   
  
     Slowly, Veronica's heavy sobs turned to a bitter laugh, and Logan smiled even in his confusion.   
  
     "When I... When I killed him, he asked if I thought I'd won something, you know? Like, I had the gun on him, I had your knife on him, and he still wouldn't let me have his white flag, he still wasn't sorry, Logan. But we did win, didn't we? We just... took the long way."  _The less-than-scenic_ _route,_ Veronica thought.   
  
 

* * *

  
  
     Two days after a chapel service barefoot on the beach, Logan sailed them toward the horizon, promising her he'd only stop loving her when they got to it.   
  
     "You don't have to make this thing go so fast then," She teased, beach hat flapping against the sea breeze.   
  
      Sun bouncing off her, not for the first time, Logan was half-sure he was still dreaming. Maybe even actually dead, floating in a cloud somewhere, with her like this. Counting the days until she was restless, Logan knew Veronica,  _V,_ had spent a year since her coma picking up their work where they'd left off before the  _Spider._ Killing rapists, chasing abusive husbands and boyfriends to the Mexican border. They were older now, could be smarter, better; and they'd never have to worry about his father ever again. Steering them for the sunset, Logan figured coming back from the dead merited at least some time cruising as newlyweds before they got back to their real fun.   
  
      Leaning down to kiss her, her lips warm from the sun, they're very much alive, and they're very much in love, and the way Veronica saw it, nobody was ever going to get in the way of that again.    
  
      If fear ever really existed in their world, it didn't after that. Once, they'd ruled the world, the world of shadows and innuendo and killer v. killer, spy v. spy battles. Post-death, post-attempted-murders, they lived in the sun. She was still a lightning rod for trouble, and he still followed her into it, but without  _SS_ ready to put them down for it, there's a real freedom in it, that not even spending nine years asleep or drunk could lessen the importance of. 


End file.
